


Sander Side Song Fics

by Layla0926



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUs, Deceit being an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, Symapthetic Deceit, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla0926/pseuds/Layla0926
Summary: Yo! These are all Song Fics I have from Sander Sides! Feel free to request a song. But keep it in this order.-what song you want.-What ship-Small summary of what you want to happen.





	1. I Was An Island

_ I was an island  _

 

Virgil sighed as he sat on the steps of the mind palace, watching the others watch a movie. Not even caring he was there. The anxious side really thought they had changed… they even made a video on accepting anxiety- Er- himself..?? 

 

The only side that wasn’t there was Roman. Creativity was off in the imagination fighting a dragon probably. 

 

Patton and Logan barely even noticed Virgil that day. Granted… it was there one year anniversary, but Patton  _ always  _ noticed Virgil… did he do something wrong? 

 

He went through what happened today… Thomas had been looking through some pet stuff cause Talyn was being kind of lazy and didn’t want to get some cat food for a stray cat she was taking care of. A small black kitten named Kai. 

 

Patton had urged Thomas to buy a small Pomeranian dog but Virgil decided against it. Immediately accidentally flooding Thomas with anxiety. 

 

Roman yelled at him while Logan thanked him but critiqued his tactic of making Thomas nervous. Well it’s not like Virgil  _ tried  _ to do this stuff. 

 

Patton was really pouty from there on out. Only being happy again when Logan agreed to watch a movie with him. Roman was offended that he wasn’t invited and stormed off while Virgil sat on the steps of the stairs and watched from afar as Logan and Patton cuddled. 

 

_ Before you came along  _

 

Virgil sighed and walked upstairs. Going to go to his room but stopping at Roman’s door when he heard a victorious cry. 

 

Curious, the purple jacketed man opened the door to the imagination. Immediately being greeted by a sweaty faced Roman… slashing at a dragon… witch?? 

 

Dragon Witch. 

 

Huh… 

 

Virgil yelped when he was suddenly life’s off the ground and squeezed until he couldn’t breath. 

 

_ What was happening? _

_ What was happening?  _

_ What was happening? _

_ What was happening?  _

 

_ “ _ The only one allowed to pick on Virgil is  _ me _ !” Roman screeched, slashing at the Dragon Witch. 

_ Gee. Thanks Roman.  _

 

Soon however. He was dropped. The Dragon Witch dropping dead. 

 

_ Put your boat in my sand _

 

Virgil grumbled slightly and caught his breath. Attempting to get up but failing due to the large fall making his whole body hurt like hell. 

 

_ Your hand in my hand  _

 

Virgil looked up when he saw Roman in front of him, offering a hand. Virgil huffed in embarrassment but took his hand. 

 

Getting hauled up to his feet he stared at Roman. Sweat beaded on the prince’s forehead as he painted slightly but still smiled. 

 

“Well Emo Nightmare. I didn’t take you as the damsel in distress type.”

Virgil felt his face heat up, he glared, “Please. If anything I’m the villain.” 

“Woah. No. Not anymore.” Roman assured with a smile. 

 

_ Woah… what kind of feeling was this? Was this… that saying Patton has…  _

 

_ Butterflies in his stomach?  _

 

_ Your Heart In My Song  _

 

Roman swallowed nervously as he stared at his Emo Nightmare that was Virgil Sanders. The purple clad was a bit red from the Dragon Witch choking him. 

 

None of his negative emotions were down. He wasn’t angry just because Patton and Logan hadn’t invited him to the movie night.. but he also yelled at Virgil and in the morning his hair did  _ not  _ want to work!  **_And_ ** none of his ideas were coming together. 

 

_ I was a fighter  _

 

But fighting always helped. It got his anger out. But nothing had helped. Roman was still frustrated, he was still angry, still… anguished. 

 

_ And I was so brave  _

 

He had to remember though that being Brave was the only thing people liked about him! 

 

Everyone knew Virgil was the favorite Sander Sides. Then Patton… Then Logan…. then… him… nobody truly liked him other than for his braveness and being over dramatic. He  _ had  _ to keep up his facade. 

“Roman…? You’re… you’re crying…” 

 

_ But I lowered my sword  _

 

The princely side dropped the katana, putting a hand on his cheek and pulling it back to realize… he was indeed crying… 

 

_ And.. and Virgil saw.  _

 

The Prince started to panic. Virgil saw him cry…! he had let down his fake smile and now Virgil would see  _ everything _ ..! All the ugly, nasty, terrible feelings he had hidden away…! 

 

And then suddenly… he was kneeling on the ground with soft arms around him. 

 

_ When you held me and swore  _

 

_ “I’ll Stay…”  _

 

_ Stay Stay Oh.  _

 

_ “I can’t do this alone anymore… cause I’m no good on my own anymore…”  _ Roman cried, he didn’t know why he was saying these things to Virgil… but he was.

“ _ What did I do to deserve this? What did you do to me..?!”  _ Roman sniffled and stood up, running off. Virgil saw him at his weakest and now he would tell everyone and they would hate him for being so emotional! 

 

“ _ Roman come back!!”  _

_ “You know I don’t want to be free…” _

 

Virgil stared after Roman with a worried expression. Never before had he seen the princely figure cry. 

 

Alone..? 

Since when was the prince alone? 

He  _ always  _ had the approval and love of Patton and Logan. When was he  _ alone? _

 

_ I was a rebel  _

 

Roman smirked as he devised the person Vine. It would rank in  _ millions!  _

Sure it was a biiiit devious but that was no big deal! 

 

_ But I had a cause.  _

 

Creativity. He was always Creativity. Without creativity. Nobody would have anything to create! He has to be the most important side! 

 

Without him, Thomas would probably be at some boring desk job. 

 

_ Until you came to town  _

 

Anxiety stormed into Roman’s room a few minutes later. Yelling at him. 

 

“Do you know what this stupid little idea could do to Thomas’ friendship with Terrence?!” 

“Don’t be so overdramatic!” 

“I’m. Not. Being.  **_Dramatic._ ** ” 

 

_ Pushed me around  _

 

Woah. Okay. A mad Anxiety was kinda hot… 

 

_ And showed me what love was  _

 

“Um… okay. We won’t do the idea…” 

“ **_Good._ ** ” He growled before storming out.

 

_ I was Wolf dear  _

 

Virgil remembered years ago when he was still… a Dark Side. He was implemented with the Light Sides to ruin Thomas from the inside out…

 

But he grew to love the group. Even if they insulted him at every turn. 

 

_ Apart from the pack.  _

 

_ Virgil growled at Princey, “We are not doing that! That’s insane! Thomas.  _ **_We aren’t. Going. For that. Part.”_ **

_ “Oh please Brendon Furry!”  _

_ “When was I a furry?!”  _

_ “Um… when we’re any of us furries..?” Thomas added with a small nervous chuckle. _

_ “Whatever! Nicknames aside! This would be Thomas’ chance Storm Cloud!!”  _

 

_ “I-I have to agree with Roman.” Patton said from his side. Virgil shot him a glare, “Sorry, Anxiety… but going for the part of JD could really help his career!”  _

_ “I agree.” Logan said calmly, pushing up his glasses.  _

 

_ Virgil growled again, stomping his foot slightly, “ _ **_listen. To. Me. Thomas._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ He saw there host flinch.  _

 

_ “That’s enough, Anxiety! You foul villain!” Roman screeched, “Leave here now! You aren’t wanted and never will be!”  _

_ “ _ **_Fine!_ ** _ ” The anxious sighed screamed before running up the stairs and to his room in the mind palace.  _

 

_ But you answered my cry   _

 

Virgil shot up from his sleep why a cry. He touched his face. Yep. Tears. 

 

He had another nightmare about the Dark Sides coming back. Of course he did…. 

 

“Virgil…?”

 

_ in the dead of the night.  _

 

He jumped, looking to see his door cracked slightly open and the tried face of Roman. Virgil scrubbed at his eyes but the tears wouldn’t stop. 

 

Roman gently walked over, sitting on the bed. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No…” 

“Want me to stay?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Do you… want me to hold you..?” 

 

Virgil paused, before nodding. Enjoying the warm embrace and fuzzy feelings Roman gave him when the creative side wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his own chest. 

 

_ And told me that  _

_ “I have your back…”  _

 

_ Oh.  _

 

_ “I can’t do this alone anymore… cause I’m no good on my own anymore…”  _ Virgil confessed quietly, feeling Roman gently set his head on Virgil’s. 

 

“ _ What did I do to deserve this? What did you do to me..?”  _

_ “Virgil come back… you know I don’t want to be free.” _

 

Virgil pulled away, bringing his knees up to his chest and staring at the wall. 

“Virgil? What’s wrong?” 

 

_ I can’t do this alone anymore.  _

 

Virgil let out a small breath. 

A sudden confidence urging through him. 

 

_ Cause I’m no good on my own anymore.  _

 

He wiped at his eyes one more time. 

 

_ What did I do to deserve this?  _

 

Virgil turned to Roman. 

 

_ What did you do to me?  _

 

Roman started a bit confused, brown eyes light even in the dark. 

 

_ Baby come back you know I don’t want to be free _

 

Virgil bit his lip. 

 

_ Baby come back you know I don’t want to be free  _

 

Virgil shuffled over to Roman. 

 

_ No. No. No.  _

 

The anxious side leaned up. 

 

_ Baby come back.  _

 

He gently pressed a kiss to Roman’s lips. 

And Roman kissed back. 

 

_ You know I don’t want to be free  _


	2. Take a Hint

Virgil glared at his drink annoyed. He was already hit on twice.  _ Twice.  _ Because his best friend Remy convinced him to go to a gay bar downtown from his apartment where he would’ve been comfortable snuggled up in a blanket watching some Attack on Titan. 

 

The two guys that had hit on him were handsome but Virgil did  _ not  _ want to have sex at twenty two. 

 

The first guy was cute. Green eyes, freckles, a bit on the chubby side but he seemed sweet. Someone Virgil could be friends with but definitely not as a boyfriend or fuck buddy. 

 

The next was a handsome man. Dark, striking blue eyes, pale skin, tall, skinny, and lanky. He was… straight to the point. Literally asking Virgil if he wanted to have ‘ _ sexual intercourse’  _ with him. 

 

That ended in Remy slapping the dude and bringing me to the other side of the bar. 

 

_ Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  _

 

It’s like they floated to Virgil. Remy  _ did  _ make him wear a low cut crop top under his unzipped jacket. Exposing his skinny stomach. Remy  _ also  _ made him wear skin tight black jeans. He may be a short son of a bitch but apparently he’s got nice as fuck legs. 

 

_ I can always see them coming from the left or from the right  _

 

Of course all the guys as a  _ gay  _ bar would flock to him. 

 

“Rems. Look.  _ I don’t wanna be a priss… I'm just trying to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the-“ _

 

“Hello. I couldn’t help but notice how truly dashing you look this evening… could we perhaps exchange numbers?” 

 

_ Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot.  _

 

Virgil put on a sweet, kind of annoyed, smile at the drunkenness on the dude’s breath. Remy went to tell him off but Virgil stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I  _ think that we… should hook up.”  _

Straight to the point, but Virgil was having none of it,

“ _ But I think that we should not.”  _ He said with a small snarl, “ _ You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth! That is when it started going south!”  _

 

Virgil stood up, heading towards the door with Remy in front. 

 

That was. Until he felt hands caressing his hips. 

He turned, fuming at the drunk, dashing man, “ _ Get your hands off my hips! Or I’ll punch you in the lips!  _ Virgil went to leave again, before he side eyed the dude. 

 

“ _ Stop your staring at my- hey! Take a hint! Take a hint!”  _

“Darling, may I-“ 

“ _ No you can’t buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint! Take a hint! Take a hint!”  _

 

“You are barely giving me a chance, mon amor!” 

_ Lalala…  _

“Darling please.” 

_ T-take a hint take a hint!  _

“Give me a chance, lovely.” 

_ Lalala…  _

 

_ “I guess you still don’t get it… so let’s take it from the top!”  _ Virgil growled. 

“Darling at least tell me your sign!” 

“ _ Stop! And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped! You’d be here. And I’d be on a yacht!”  _

 

Virgil yelped when he was pulled against the drunk moron, He shoved him away, bringing a fist to his chin threateningly

“ _ Get your hands off my hips! Or I’ll punch you in the lips!” _

 

_ Stop your staring at my- hey! _

 

_ “Take a hint! Take a hint! No you can’t buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint! Take a hint! Take a hint!”  _

 

Virgil growled, flipping the dude off. 

_ La la la…  _

The drunk man took the hand and kissed his knuckles 

_ T-Take a hint! Take a hint!  _

 

Virgil yanked his hand away, glaring dangerously at him, “ _ What about no don't you get?! So go and tell your friends!”  _ He pointed at the two guys who flirted with him earlier who were watching intensely, “ _ I’m not really interested! It’s about time that your leavin. I’m gonna count to three and open my eyes and you’ll be gone!”  _

 

Virgil closed his eyes. 

 

“ _ One.”  _

_ Stop your staring at my-  _

_ “Two.”  _

_ Or I’ll punch you in the  _

_ “Three” _

_ Stop your staring at my- Hey!  _

 

Virgil’s eyes flew open, and there was the guy. Still smirking. Still being stupid. 

 

_ “Take a hint! Take a hint! I am not your missing link!”  _ He shoved the guy back, “ _ Let me tell you what I think!”  _ Another shove, “ _ I think you could use a mint!”  _

 

He flipped around and turned back to Remy who was standing at the door, smirking. 

 

_ Take a hint! Take a hint!  _

 

Virgil walked over, opening the door. 

 

_ Take a hint! Take a hint!  _

 

He turned to look back at the drunk guy who was staring after him in shock. 

He slammed the door shut. High fiving Remy when they were out of the bar. 

 

_ Woah! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fucking blast to write yo. So this was suggested Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You   
> I hope I did this correct!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request for a Song Fics you want from sander Sides! But please put it in this order  
> -what song you want  
> -What Ship  
> -A small summary of what you would want to happen  
> 


End file.
